tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Auror's ban
22:46 Hey, Auror. 22:47 Unfortunately, due to the events that have transpired today, it has been decided that you shall receive a week long ban, 22:47 Starting tonight. 22:48 So, if you're reading this, you can say any finals things, or just leave. 22:48 And you may return in 7 days. 22:49 *** HubertCumberdale sets mode +b on *!*@174.84.234.195 22:50 SirKyroo: Wait, are you serious right now? 22:50 Yes. 22:51 Because of something I said in another channel? 22:51 Unfortunately, even though we like having you around and it's nothing personal, what you said constitutes as discrimination, not harassment. 22:51 And discrimination on our wiki constitutes a one week ban without warning. 22:51 But Hubert 22:51 It did not take place here 22:51 That's not the way things work on our wiki. 22:51 It in no way relateds to the wiki! 22:51 Sorry. 22:51 That's not the way things work on our wiki. 22:52 I'm very disappointed with this wiki then. 22:52 Okay. 22:52 Um. 22:52 We're going to need you to leave. 22:52 But we will unban you in seven days. 22:52 Also. 22:52 Where did this decision even take place? 22:53 Please do not come in for the next seven days with any other IP address or hostmask. 22:53 Auror, if it was an accident, it would have been fine. 22:53 As that constitutes as ban aversion. 22:53 And will lead to an indefinite ban. 22:53 But you pushed it even further. 22:53 Where did this discussion take place? 22:53 Why was I not informed that you guys were discussing this? 22:53 This is completely unfair on your point. 22:53 How? 22:53 I'm argued twice now. Firstly, I apologized. 22:54 Isn't that enough? 22:54 No, I'm sorry. 22:54 If you want a case to defend yourself, then feel free. 22:54 SirKyroo: We've discussed this 3 times now. 22:54 First, it was decided it would be dropped from discussion. 22:54 I'm not sure if you go to school 22:54 Then Sam brought it up 22:54 idk you're probably graduated 22:54 but 22:54 if this were a high school an apology wouldn't cut it 22:54 SirKyroo: Where did the discussion take place to ban me? 22:54 You would get suspended 22:55 HubertCumberdale: No, that wouldn't happen. 22:55 A warning would be given. 22:55 For calling someone a faggot? 22:55 yes 22:55 That user now no longer feels safe to be in this chat. 22:55 BUT I DIDN'T SAY IT IN THIS CHAT. 22:55 But you are in this chat. 22:55 Yes, but I apologized to him. 22:55 Why should that change anything? 22:56 SirKyroo: Please reconsider. 22:56 And for the reasons stated previously, said user now feels like you are a negative focus in his life. 22:56 And he does not feel comfortable with you here. 22:56 Regardless of where it happened, he still feels unsafe. 22:56 This is an overreaction to a statement I made in another channel. 22:56 Hubert, he doesn't have to come here then. 22:56 And you are mature enough to know that calling someone that word is not okay. 22:56 No matter what channel it was in. 22:56 This is a kids' wiki. 22:56 You still pushed it to far. 22:56 *too 22:56 We are trying to protect these people from that kind of verbal assault. 22:56 You knew exactly what you were doing. 22:57 How old is Sam? 22:57 Just because it's in another channel doesn't make it just comepletely okay. 22:57 8? 22:57 He's 16. 22:57 I doubt that 22:57 Okay. 22:57 Why's that? 22:57 Don't be surprised if I complain to #freenode about this. 22:57 Alright. 22:57 *** auror has left #tdwiki-chat Category:Content